Lord of the rings the new age:chapter 1
by jarhead123
Summary: Frodo thought the evil was destryoed but it is back and aragorn Legolas and Gimli must find Gandalf before it is to late


Lord Of The Rings: A new age-chapter 1

Frodo lay in his bed back safe at hobbitin or so he thought, he thought he had destroyed the ring of the lord Sauron, he thought he had killed all the orcs but meanwhile in Isngard Sauroman had escaped the tower and had begun to build a new army of orcs more powerful then the last ones.

"Orcs of Isngard now is our revenge of the pathetic humans, elves, and hobbits which destroyed our lord Sauron, first we march to the west fold the current camp of the riders of Rohan" yelled Sauroman as a quarter of the orcs marched towards west fold.

Mean while at the west fold Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were standing around on their way back home. Soon after a Gondorian rider rode up to them "King Aragorn it may seem impossible but we have an army of orcs marching straight for us"

"WHAT this is impossible" replied Aragorn "Legolas run up to that hill and tell us what your elf eyes see"

"Of course Aragorn" replied Legolas as he ran up the closest and tallest hill. As Legolas looked out he noticed a large army of orcs marching toward them "THEY WILL COME IN A MATTER OF MINUTES, MEN PREPARE YOUR WEAPONS!!!" yelled Legolas

"O, finally a REAL challenge, this should be very fun elf shouldn't it" replied Gimli

Legolas smiled "of course Young Dwarf." Legolas instantly toke out his bow and started firing "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13," Legolas smiled at Gimli as he continued to kill of the orcs, as Legolas continued to fire his shots he noticed Warg riders coming from the south he toke one last shot then ran toward Aragorn's camp followed by Gimli

"Aragorn we now have Wargs coming from the southern hills, they will defiantly infiltrate the camp now" said Legolas as he entered the tent "but as always, we will stand by your side till death or by all your orders"

"We shall hold here for a little bit then when the time is right he must go and find Gandalf "replied Aragorn they marched outside of the camp and Aragorn stabed at an orc they continued on to find the most skilled men to march with them to the Shire to find Gandalf.

By night fall Aragorn had found enough of his best men and started the long ride to the Shire. As it got darker they decided to rest in the wood "I do not need sleep, I shall stay up and keep guard of the area the rest of you sleep" said Legolas as he stood up against a tree.

"Yes of course" replied Aragorn as he went to sleep under the tree. Legolas began to hear noises he drew his bow and climbed up the tree with his bow at the ready he than saw tree beard, Legolas jumped down from the tree "tree beard what are you doing here, this is not Fangorn?" asked Legolas looking up at him.

"The orcs they have returned I am perhaps the last of the ents, I have not yet seen any others I am indeed worried about this problem the ents were hoping to now live at peace but I guess that shall never happen now my young friend Legolas but all I can do is hope to find another ent in these forests because I remember the day perfectly the ents were attacked by orcs we all spread out across Middle earth and promised to reunite one day, perhaps that day will never happen or perhaps it shall" Answered Treebeard explaining to Legolas why he had come through the forest.

That next morning Aragorn and the others woke up to find Legolas still standing against the same tree "Aragorn where do we go to today?" asked Legolas looking back at Aragorn.

"Today we shall make a long trip to Bree, The orcs are already much ahead of us and if they beat us to the Shire than the entire town could fall by the time we get there, therefore if we are going to stop at Bree we will sleep that night in the Prancing Pony" replied Aragorn.

"Ok, sounds like it will work, for now I will scout ahead for incoming enemies and if it is safe I will return and tell you" replied Legolas

"Ok Legolas, go find and eliminate all enemies" Answered Aragorn. Legolas jumped on his horse and went off into the distant looking for trouble suddenly a few miles ahead he stopped and looked carefully, he saw a small army of wild men Legolas tried to go back silently to warn Aragorn but they heard him and chased after him. Soon after Legolas got to the camp and jumped off the horse "Aragorn warn the men we have a small army of wild men coming this way" said Legolas out of breath as he approached the camp Immediately after Legolas said that he began to round up the men, they met at the edge of the camp and waited for the wild men to arrive. As the wild men made contact with the Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas the 5 Rohirim instantly died "NO THE ROHIRIM HAVE FALLEN WE MUST CONTINUE!!!" yelled Aragorn will trying to get the Wild men off him. They than jumped on their horses and ran down the wild men and continued through the forest. After a long run on their horses they reached the end of the forest "we are close to Bree now, we shall be there by sunset if we hurry" said Aragorn slowly riding his horse forward with the other two.

Later that night they arrived in Bree and slowly rode their horses to the prancing pony Inn and left their horses in the stables as they walked in. " Hello young friends what can I do for you three?" asked Butterbeer as the three of them walked into the Inn

"We will only need one room thank you" replied Aragorn.

"Ok we have a free room upstairs… I believe it was room 234" replied Butterbeer

"Ok thank you" said Aragorn as they went up to the room.

The next morning they woke up to a very bright sun "Aragorn, so today we shall finish the travel to the Shire?" asked Legolas standing up from the bed and looking out the window.

"Yes Legolas" replied Aragorn

Legolas looked out the window, there were an army of orcs surrounding them they could not escape.


End file.
